moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Krieg
thumb|298px|Krieg autorstwa LoboTaker'Krieg- '''jeden z najbardziej utalentowanych Chissów w historii swojej rasy. Zrodzony z mutacjami przez które skazany był na śmierć, zdołał podnieść się z okowów ułomności i stać się dowódcą, którego Legion potrzebuje. Historia Narodziny Krieg, podobnie jak wszyscy przedstawiciele jego rasy, zrodzony został w Orbach- specjalnych, sztucznie stworzonych kokonach. Chissowie byli tworzeni pod okiem samego Lorda Baktiotha, który inicjował proces ich narodzin oraz doglądał ich świeżo po "wyjściu". Wszyscy wiedzieli, że nieliczne, karłowate humanoidy stanowią jedną z najważniejszych części w machinie wojennej Legionu- są w końcu kadrą dowódczą, która kieruje setkami tysięcy stworów, przeznaczonych by walczyć i zabijać. W Orbie Kriega doszło jednak do niezwykłego przypadku. W czasie gdy daleko na horyzoncie dogorywał Pucz Indry, niebo momentalnie rozświetliło się blaskiem czystej, "białej" magii, która zaczęła ranić oczy większości istnień. Wpłynęła ona również na rozwój Kriega- sprawiła, że wykształciła się w nim dusza. Gdy nadszedł dzień w którym Orby się otwarły, 20 małych, ledwie stojących Chissów wyszło na świat zewnętrzny. Wśród nich był również Krieg, jednak od początku wzbudzał on niezdrową uwagę. Podczas gdy jego pobratyńcy mieli karykaturalną sylwetkę, on wyglądał niemalże jak ludzkie dziecko- jedynie kolor jego skóry i charakterystyczne włosy świadczyły o tym, że jest Chissem. W czasie gdy Baktioth doglądał po kolei najnowsze nabytki, Lordini Strefy, Pajęczyca Mei, zauważyła skazę jaką był jeden z nowonarodzonych. Natychmiast wystrzeliła w niegothumb|286px|Mei (https://pl.pinterest.com/pin/383861568212271010/) swoją pajęczą sieć, owinęła ją wokół jego ciała i schowała na swoich plecach. Krieg zdecydowanie miał defekt a ona nie miała zamiaru się za niego wstydzić. Godziny po tym jak Lord Cieni zaakceptował 19 Chissów, Mei ruszyła ze skrępowanym dzieckiem ku Kanionowi Rozpaczy- miejscu gdzie defecty, nie mające swojego miejsca wśród Legionu, spotykały swój gorzki los. Krieg rzucał się na wszystkie strony, jednak był tylko dzieckiem, nie miał szans z władczynią tutejszej Strefy. Po kilkunastu minutach podróży, dotarli na miejsce. Kanion rozciągał się na wiele kilometrów kwadratowych, a w samym jego wnętrzu nie rosło nic. Same skały, na których od czasu do czasu widoczne były ślady czarnej posoki. Noworodek czuł, że czeka tam na niego jedynie śmierć, nie był jednak w stanie nic zrobić. Mei uwolniła go ze swojej sieci a następnie zrzuciła do kanionu. Krieg próbował zapanować nad torem swojego upadku, kierując swoje ciało w stronę skalnej ściany. Za pierwszym razem zakończyło się to bolesnym odbiciem. Chiss jednak niebezpiecznie zbliżał się do ziemi, musiał więc spróbować jeszcze raz. Rosnący strach sprawiał, że jego włosy zaczęły intensywnie rosnąć, a następnie otaczać jego ciało. Krieg skulił się więc, pozwalając swoim włosom całkowicie się otoczyć i ponownie natarł na skalną ścianę. Jego włosy były na tyle ostre, że przebiły się przez skałę. Gdy stwór wyjrzał przed swoje włosy, ujżał że wisi metr nad ziemią. Był ocalony. Odpowiednia nazwa dla odpowiedniego miejsca Gdy nowonarodzony zdołał się już uwolnić, natychmiast zaczął chodzić po Kanionie. Jako że dopiero przyszedł na świat, jego umysł natychmiast zaczął chłonąć informację na temat wszystkiego, co widział. Wiele tego jednak nie było. Krieg, instynktownie rozpoznając obecne gdzieniegdzie plamy jako krew, wiedział że miejsce to jest niebezpieczne. Nawet jeśli uznać że plamy to wszystko co pozostało po takich jak on, którzy nie zdołali ocaleć przed upadkiem, coś musiało zabrać ich ciała. Czyli Krieg z pewnością nie mógł oczekiwać, że jest w tym miejscu sam. W czasie podróżowania po Kanionie po raz pierwszy poczuł głód, chociaż nie był do końca pewien co zrobić, by go zaspokoić. Próby zjedzenia skał zakończyły się dla niego nieprzyjemnym bólem szczęki. Odkrył jednak przy okazji tej próby, że kamienie mogą ranić- zaczął więc nosić je przy sobie, na wypadek spotkania kogoś niesprzyjającego. Po kilku godzinach ciągłej podróży Krieg natrafił na krwawiące truchło Pterla, gado-podobnej, latającej istoty z niezwykle wytrzymałym dziobem. Z tym że ten dziób został mu w brutalny sposób wyrwany. Krieg usłyszał, jak na widok truchła jego żołądek zaczyna wydawać głośniejsze dźwięki. Podbiegł więc do Pterla i zaczął energicznie uderzać kamieniem w jego czaszkę. Gdy ta pękła, istocie uszami wyleciały posoki z kawałkami mózgu, które Chiss zaczął pożerać. Był jeszcze mały, więc tak skromny posiłek mu wystarczył. Krieg przyglądał się miejscu po oderwanym dziobie i zaczął się intensywnie zastanawiać- ktokolwiek zabił tą istotę, nie zrobił tego dla posiłku, a dla czegoś co zostało jej wyrwane. Tylko o co mogło chodzić? Nagły krzyk wyrwał Chissa z jego rozważań. Gdy odwrócił wzrok, ujrzał za sobą cztery potwory- niewiele większe od niego, jednak posiadajace czarne brody, ubrane w skóry i dzierżące w dłoniach włócznie, za których zakończenie robiły dzioby Pterli. Krieg wiele lat później miał się dowiedzieć, że istoty z którymi walczył to resztki dawnego porządku- Krasnoludy, które od stuleci musiały ukrywać się w nielicznych jaskiniach tego Kanionu. Lata obcowania z wszechobecną czarną magią, oraz oddalenie się od jakichkolwiek cywilizacyjnych norm sprawiły, że członkowie tej rasy całkowicie zdziczeli. Byli teraz brudnymi, wychudzonymi dzikusami, starającymi się przetrwać w tak niesprzyjających warunkach. Jeden z Krasnoludów natychmiast natarł w stronę Kriega. Chiss zaczął rzucać w niego kamieniami, jednak jego przeciwnika to jedynie rozbawiało. Już miał wbić swoją włócznię prosto w czaszkę Kriega, gdy jego najeżone włosy wystrzeliły. Setki małych, cienkich pocisków w jednej chwili wbiło się w ciało zaskoczonego Krasnoluda, mordując go na miejscu. Pozostałe Krasnoludy wyciągnęły swoje rogi i zaczęły wysyłać sygnał o zagrożeniu. Chiss nie wiedział, co to oznaczało- podejrzewał jednak, że powinien uciekać. Biegł tak długo, aż natrafił na kolejne truchło, tym razem należące do Aragorna z rozprutym brzuchem. Pająk niebezpiecznie przypominał mu Mei, pamiętał jednak że jego przeciwnicy nie spożywali zabitych istot. Chiss, wiedząc że nie ma zbytniego wyjścia, rozszerzył ranę tak, by móc wgramolić się do wnętrza Aragorna. Pomimo niemałego obrzydzenia wytrzymał w jego wnętrzu kilkadziesiąt minut, aż w okolicach pojawiły się Krasnoludy. Dzikusy, po długim czasie nieudanych poszukiwań, postanowili zaciągnąć pajęcze truchło do swojej siedziby. Krieg był zaskoczony- dlatego że nie wiedział, że o ile mięsa Pterli było dla tych istot trujące, o tyle Aragorny były dlań całkiem zjadliwe. Po godzinie wlekania Krasnoludy rzuciły truchło na ziemię, a Krieg wypadł z niego z impetem. Ujrzał jaskinię, której nieprzenikniona ciemność nie obejmowała go tylko dzięki wszechobecnym pochodniom. Daleko za sobą widział wielki, mosiężny pysk, z którego wylatywała gorąca lawa, a dookoła siebie mógł z łatwością zauważyć klatki z istotami Legionu, oraz dzikie Krasnoludy. Dwa z nich natychmiast rzuciły się w stronę Kriega, ten natomiast potraktował je tym samym atakiem, co poprzedniego pobratyńca. Z tą samą skutecznością. Już miał uciekać, gdy nagle natrafił na przeciwnika, którego się nie spodziewał. Również był Krasnoludem, jednak ubrany był w jedną z nielicznych wicąż nadających się zbroi, pamiętających czasy świetności tych ziem. Włosy które poleciały w jego kierunku nie były w stanie przebić zbroi- a jeden, potężny cios powalił Chissa na łopatki. Pozostałe Krasnoludy natychmiast rzuciły się żeby związać Kriega.thumb|284px|Wnętrze jaskini Zgodnie z tradycyjny zwyczajem, mieszkańcy jaskini mieli włożyć jego głowę do wylewającej się lawy, by złożyć odpowiedni hołd L'gonowi, swemu jedynemu Bogu. Krieg szarpał się i rzucał, podobnie jak zaledwie kilka godzin wcześniej, gdy złapała go Mei. Odkąd przyszedł na świat, wszystko czego doświadczył to ból i cierpienie. Wszystko co znał, to ten ciągły strach. Zabijaj bądź giń- najwidoczniej tak miała wyglądać jego rzeczywistość. Z jego oczu polały się łzy a on sam zakrzyknął ze wściekłości i rozpaczy. Przebywające w klatkach "zwierzątka", dotąd znarkotyzowane przez Kransoludy, obudziły się na dźwięk jego głosu. Każde z nich, od dnia narodzin, było zaprogramowane, by słuchać rozkazów Chissów. Dwa złapane wcześniej Pandory natychmiast rozerwały swoje klatki i rzuciły się na Krasnoludy, rzucając ich ciałami w pozostałe więzienia. We wnętrzu jaskini momentalnie zapanowała panika. Krasnoludy zaczęły rzucać się zarówno na potwory jak i na siebie nawzajem, próbując jednocześnie walczyć i uciekać. Opancerzony nieczłowiek, trzymający Kriega odwrócił się a Chiss wykorzystał okazję. Rozerwał włosami swoje liny, złapał Krasnoluda i cisnął nim prosto w strumień lawy. Nim ten zginął bolesną śmiercią, utracił hełm, który Chiss postanowił sobie wziąć. W czasie gdy jego oprawcy walczyli o życie, Krieg poczuł coś w sobie- niesamowitą ambicję. Wiedział że potwory słuchają jego rozkazów, że są jedynie pionkami w jego rękach. Nic nie sprawiało mu takiej radości, jak poświęcanie mniej ważnych istot żeby wymordować większą ilość sił przeciwnika i wykorzystywanie terenu na ich niekorzyść. Gdy zapadł zmrok, Krieg i resztki jego "armii" wyszły z jaskini. Chiss nie miał jeszcze dnia, a już zakończył istnienie cywilizacji, która starała się przetrwać w cieniu Legionu. Powrót Będąc w towarzystwie innych istot Legionu Krieg z łatwością przeszedł przez Kanion Rozpaczy, wprost do miejsca z którego został zrzucony przez Mei. Chiss żył dopiero kilka godzin, a już był w stanie dokładnie przeanalizować swoją sytuację. Kojarzył że nie jest mile widziany w Strefie Mei, przez wzgląd na swój odbiegający od normy rasowej wygląd. W tej sytuacji należało znaleźć miejsce, w którym jego aparycja nie sprawiała problemów. Co prawda Krieg nie wiedział nic o otaczającym go świecie, jednak skoro potwory słuchały jego rozkazów, to musiał GDZIEŚ pasować. Gdy Krieg wyszedł z Kanionu, natychmiast ruszył ku gęstemu, ciemnemu lasowi. Właśnie wtedy odkrył kolejną tajemnicę tego świata- wszechobecne rośliny były żywe. Słyszał ciche szepty otaczających go drzew, czuł na sobie ich "wzrok", jednak żadne nie chciało odpowiedzieć na jego słowa. Chiss próbował wszystkiego- prośby, groźby i pięści, jednak nic nie poskutkowało. Ruszył więc dalej ze swoimi towarzyszami, szukając miejsca dla siebie. Po kilku godzinach ciągłej wędrówki, z ciemności momentalnie wyskoczyły Aragorny. Dziesiątki z nich, w jednym momencie rzuciło się na potrwonych towarzyszy Kriega, masakrując je w niesamowitym tempie. Chiss już miał zareagować, gdy nagle zostął otoczony pajęczą siecią. Przed jego oczami ponownie pojawiła się Mei, wściekła na "nieudane dziecko" za to, że przeżyło. Natychmiast przyciągnęła go do siebie i szeroko otworzyła usta, tak, by odgryźć mu głowę. thumb|286px|BaktiothWtem jednak, Pajęcza Królowa została otoczona przez czarne macki, które ścisnęły nią tak mocno, że ta była zmuszona puścić dziecko. Krieg podniósł wzrok a Mei uniżenie się skłoniła- przed nimi stał Baktioth, Lord Cieni. Kobieta natychmiast zaczęła się tłumaczyć, jednak istota uciszyła ją gestem dłoni. Po wszystkim Baktioth podszedł do zdezorientowanego Kriega i wyciągnął do niego rękę. Chiss odpowiedział tym samym gestem, więc Lord Cieni....uderzył go pięścią w twarz tak mocno, że ten padł z impetem na ziemię. To była pierwsza lekcja Kriega jako pełnoprawnego Chissa- jest jedynie trybikiem w wielkiej maszynie wojny. Ważnym, acz nad jego głową jest cała masa ważniejszych. Jego lojalność ma być ukierunkowana wyłącznie Legionowi- jedynemu prawdziwemu Bogu, ewentualnie również tym, których Absolut wskaże. Mei była zszokowana tym, że Baktioth zaakceptował Chissa jako członka Legionu, nie była jednak w stanie przeciwstawić się jego woli. Lord Cieni z pewnością polubił młodzieńca, gdyż sam nadał mu imię, z którego ten teraz korzysta. Boska Akademia: Dzień Pierwszy Po spotkaniu Baktiotha Chiss został natychmiast przez niego zabrany kilka Stref dalej. Młodzieniec w czasie niesamowicie szybkiej podróży starał się zbierać informację na temat wszystkiego co zobaczył, jednak w pewnym momencie zwyczajnie sobie odpuścił. Był pod tak wielkim wrażeniem wielkości otaczającego go świata, że nie był w stanie poprawnie rejestrować tego co widzi. Podróż skończyła się w przeciągu pół godziny, w miejscu należącym do Strefy Lorda G'ashira, choć będacych pod wyłączną kontrolą Legiona. Gdy Krieg spojrzał na nie, zobaczył pustkowie, na którym jedyną rzeczą która rosła była niezbyt wysoka trawa, oraz jezioro, którego końca nie mógł dostrzec. Rzeczą która najbardziej przykuwała jego uwagę była jednak olbrzymich rozmiarów czaszka- niemal tak wielka jak skorupa gigantycznych Gaji. Z pewnością nie należała ona do istoty o podobnej aparycji co Krieg, gdyż poza rozmiarem miała również nadprogramową ilość dziur po oczach, oraz o wiele bardziej wydłużoną szczękę. Co dziwne jednak, sama czaszka była....zamieszkiwana, chociaż jej mieszkańcy wyglądali przy niej jak mrówki. Gdy Krieg ruszał w stronę czaszki, Baktioth szedl tuż za nim, tłumacząc mu czym jest to miejsce. Była to Boska Akademia- kuźnia kadr dla Legionu. Każdy Chiss rodził się tylko i wyłącznie po to, by dowodzić Jego wojskami i chociaż nie był to ich wyłączny przywilej, to nie można było tego odbierać inaczej, niż zaszczyt. Siedziba Boskiej Akademii mieściła się w czaszce straszliwej istoty, która powstała przy magicznym rytuale, który niósł ze sobą samobójczą śmierć całej rasy, której nazwa przepadła w przeciągu stuleci. Gigant ten zapewne do dziś rządziłby niepodzielnie tymi ziemiami, gdyby nie został brutalnie zamordowany przez Legiona. Historia powstania tego ośrodka miała przypominać każdemu, co stanie się z tymi, którzy sprzeciwiają się Jemu. Krieg słuchał tej historii z zainteresowaniem- miał już nawet o coś spytać, jednak gdy znalazł się przed wejściem, Lord Cieni zniknął. Po niego wyszedł jednak ktoś inny- Chiss którego Krieg miał zapamiętać do końca życia. Przedstawiciel jego gatunku, chociaż stary, posiadający bokobrody oraz ciągnącą się niemal do ziemi brodę, poruszał się dosyć energicznie. Przedstawił się jako Roku, władca Boskiej Akademi. Starzec od samego początku nie krył zniesmaczenia na widok "błędu genetycznego", jednak dostał wyraźne rozkazy, do których musiał się posłusznie dostosować. Przyjął więc nowego ucznia i wprowadził go do środka. Sala główna wypełniona była obrazami namalowanymi czarną posoką, które upamiętniały niezliczone wojny, które miały miejsce na ziemiach Legionu. Oświetlenie zapewniały pochodnie, a w ścianach czaszki obecne były drewniane drzwi, okryte skórą nieznanych Kriegowi istot. Chiss został zaprowadzony do pokoju, w którym poznał swojego współlokatora oraz przyszłego rywala- Decema. Wspomniany Decem zareagował niesamowitym zdziwieniem na wygląd nowego towarzysza, Krieg jednak przestał się już tym przejmować. Jakkolwiek młodzieniec wyobrażał sobię pobyt w tym miejscu, nic nie było w stanie sprostać rzeczywistości. Drugiego dnia pobytu wszyscy Chissowie zostali natychmiast obudzeni i kazano im stanąć na korytarzu. Wtedy właśnie Krieg zobaczył 39 pobratyńców, każdego gotowego do walki. Każdy mieszkaniec stał przy swoich drzwiach, Roku nie miał więc problemów z przechodzeniem pomiędzy nimi. Starcowi towarzyszyły dwie istoty, będące w rzeczywistymi obdarzonymi świadomością, humanoidalnymi słupami z czarnego kryształu. Roku trzymał w dłoniach cztery pisma: *'Pierwsze- 'opisujące taktykę wybicia się z tworzonego przez przeciwnika okrążenia *'Drugie- 'przedstawiające historię pojedynku Pana Naszego Legiona z Monstrum (w czaszcze którego przebywali Chissowie) *'Trzecie- 'spis słabych i mocnych stron 20 ras Legionu *'Czwarte- '''modlitwę skierowaną ku Panu Naszemu Legionowi Starzec dwukrotnie przeszedł przed każdym z Chissów, ukazując wszystkie cztery pisma. Następnie stanął na środku korytarza i zapytał, czy każdy zdołał przeczytać i zapamiętać to, co im pokazał. Wszyscy otworzyli usta żeby odpowiedzieć, jednak z ust żadnego nie wyszedł dźwięk- ich słowa ulatywały i wpadały do środka czarnych kryształów. Nikt nie słyszał odpowiedzi towarzyszy, dwójka z nich jednak z pewnością odpowiedziała źle, gdyż jedna z kryształowych istot rozgniotła ich na miazgę. Chissowie poczuli strach- niektórzy jednak ulgę, że to nie na nich wypadło. Następnie szykował się żeby zadać kolejne pytanie, zaznaczając, że odpowiedź ma być natychmiastowa- zbyt późnia odpowiedź liczyła się jako zła. Wtedy Roku zapytał, które z nich jest najważniejsze i dlaczego. Ponownie, każdy otworzył usta, jednak odpowiedzi słyszały jedynie kryształy oraz starzec. To co stało się później, długo nie dawało o sobie zapomnieć Kriegowi. Kryształowe istoty rzuciły się na wszystkich dookoła, mordując pod swoimi ciosami dziesiątki kandydatów. Chissowi przez myśl przeszło, że wpadły w szał, jednak po zamordowaniu 12 jego pobratyńców, zostawili w spokoju dwójkę i ruszyli dalej mordować. Gdy jedna z istot stanęła przed nim i jego współlokatorem, poczuł na plecach strach. Szybko jednak oprzytomniał i spojrzał na żywy słup z pewnością. Tak jak podejrzewał, przeżył- zarówno on jak i Decem zaliczyli się do nielicznego grona 10 wciąż żywych Chissów. Każdy z nich odpowiedział tak samo: "każde". Krieg nie wiedział jak inni to uzasadnili, jednak on argumentował, że Chissowie, jako Jego dowódcy, musieli znać każdą z tych rzeczy. Taktyki, historię, możliwości swoich podwładnych oraz pamięć, dla kogo walczą. Roku, depcząc po truchłach tych którzy zawiedli, pogratulował tym, którzy przeżyli. Rozpoczynał się ich rok w Boskiej Akademii- dopiero po jej opuszczeniu mogli z dumą nazywać się Chissami. Starzec nie krył, że mało kto z nich ukończy edukację żywy, mogło być nawet tak, że ten rok będzie "pusty", jak poprzedni w którym nikt nie zdołał wytrwać. Podczas gdy niemal wszyscy inni bali się o swój los, Krieg poczuł dreszcz ekscytacji, podobny do tego który czuł w jaskini, gdy jego potwory masakrowały parodie Krasnoludów. To były igrzyska i mało kto mógł je przetrwać- jeśli trzeba, to żywy wyjdzie tylko on. Wtedy właśnie obrócił się w stronę swojego współlokatora i z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że widzi w nim ten sam płomień ambicji. Boska Akademia: Braterska Rywalizacja Następne tygodnie członkowie Akademii spędzili na intensywnej nauce, wykuwając na pamięć odpowiedzi na każde pytanie, jakie Roku mógł im zadać. Krieg również na początku zajmował się studiowaniem tekstów religijnych oraz taktyk, jednak dosyć szybko doszedł do wniosku, że na nic mu się to nie przyda. Chissowie posiadali niemal ejdetyczną pamięć, więc "zakuwanie" nie było czymś czego on potrzebował. Oczywiście inni studenci również zdawali sobie sprawę ze swoich możliwości, jednak obawa o własne życie nakazywała im fanatycznie szukać każdej możliwej wiedzy. Krieg wymyślił inny sposób. On trenował przede wszystkim swoje ciało. Codziennie z samego rana wychodził z Akademii za zgodą Roku, a następnie ciężko trenował swoje mięśnie. Biegał dookoła czaszki, wykonywał proste ćwiczenia i pływał w położonym niedaleko Jeziorze Arama- wszystko po to, by jego ciało było jak najsprawniejsze. Wiedział, że przesiadując nad księgami nie osiągnie za wiele wiedzy praktycznej, a ze swoich doświadczeń w Kanionie Rozpaczy wiedział, jak ważne są umiejętności samoobrony. Krieg był dumny z tego że wymyślił coś na co nie wpadli jego pobratyńcy- przynajmniej do czasu, aż pewnego dnia w czasie okrążania czaszki wyprzedził go jego współlokator, Decem. Chłopak był niezwykle zaskoczony, jednak świadomość że ktoś miałby go przewyższyć, szybko dodała mu energii. Ostatecznie doszło do tego, że dwójka Chissów okrążyła czaszkę w tak zbliżonym czasie, że nie byli w stanie stwierdzić, który z nich wygrał. Był to jednak początkiem ich współzawodnictwa. I szczerej przyjaźni. O Kriegu i Decemie wkrótce usłyszała cała Akademia. Ilekroć jeden z nich coś robił, drugi natychmiast musiał się wtrącić i próbować go przewyższyć. Napędzali się wzajemnie, dochodząc na szczyt. Sprawiło to że przyciągnęli uwagę samego Roku- zwykle oznaczało to wyrok śmierci, jednak tym razem było zupełnie inaczej. Stary Chiss wybrał się z uczniami nad jezioro i tam zaczął uczyć ich technik walki wręcz, później rozszerzając to dodatkowo o trening władania bronią białą. Przez kilka tygodni po zakończeniu lekcji Krieg i Decem ścigali się do zbiornika nazwanego imieniem Czerwonego Barona, by tam uczyć się technik samoobrony. Nadszedł jednak dzień, w którym Roku stwierdził że przestanie ich szkolić- powodu nie podał, choć chciał zobaczyć, jak chłopcy poradzą sobie bez niego. Rozwiązanie szybko się znalazło- skoro nie miał ich kto już uczyć, zaczęli codziennie spotykać się i walczyć, by poprzez własne doświadczenia odnajdywać w sobie słabości i je eliminować. W końcu nadszedł jednak Okres Próbny. Był to czas w którym Roku wybierał losowych Chissów i niespodziewanie zsyłał na nich trudności. Mógł dać jakąś zagadkę logiczną, zadać trudne pytanie bądź nakazać jednemu z uczniów zabić drugiego. Nieprawidłowe wykonanie groziło śmiercią. Najstraszniejsza była ta losowość- nikt nie mógł być pewien kiedy zostanie wybrany i do czego, tym bardziej że Roku potrafił wybierać nawet trzy razy tą samą osobę. Kolej Kriega nadeszła, gdy stary Chiss pokazywał grupie podziemia Boskiej Akademii i ukazywał umieszczone na nich malunki. Ukazywały one historię Wyspy Wiatru- miejsca zamieszkiwanego niegdyś przez Gryfy, istoty pół-lwie, pół-orle, posiadające ludzką inteligencję i które były znane z tego, że doprowadziły Magię Wiatru do najwyższego możliwego stanu rozwoju. Gryfy przez długi czas opierały się atakom Legionu, odpierając nawet ataki trzech członków Błękitnej Krwii. Wyspa Wiatru została zdobyta dopiero gdy jej książe, Sheelal, zawarł pakt z Lordem Strefy imieniem Sin. W zamian za niezmierzoną potęgę, przekazał Sinowi jak zająć ojczyznę Gryfów. Ta historia pokazywała, jak ważna jest lojalność i wykorzystywanie jej braku u przeciwnika. Po opowiedzeniu tej historii Roku podszedł do Kriega i spytał, czy ten wie co stało się z Gryfami, które nie zdołały uciec z Wyspy Wiatru, a ten szczerze odpowiedział, że nie. Wtedy starzec złapał jego i stojącego obok niego Chissa i wrzucił ich do położonego niedaleko krateru. Krieg zdołał wylądować bez problemu, stosując tą samą taktykę, co w przypadku zrzucenia do Kanionu, jego towarzysz natomiast skulił się, chroniąc przede wszystkim głowę i sturlał się bez większych obrażeń na ciele. thumb|310px|UrukChłopcy szybko zrozumieli, że nie są tutaj sami. Wraz z nimi w kraterze przebywał Uruk- czyli przemieniony przez Legion Gryf. Zamiast skrzydeł posiadał końską sylwetkę, z dwoma parami rąk- większą, zakończoną szponami i mniejszą, przekształconą w parę narzędzi chwytnych. Próżno było też u niego szukać piór, gdyż zastąpiła je goła skóra. Uruk rzucał się na wszystkie strony a stojący nad kraterem Roku mówił chłopcom, że na pewno nie uda im się przetrwać spotkania ze "straszliwym rumakiem". Po tych słowach stwór ruszył na Chissów, którzy zaczęli go ostrzeliwać swoimi kolco-włosami, jednak Uruk unikał trafienia. Chłopcy zdołali odskoczyć, również unikając staranowania, jednak wiadomym było, że walka ze stworem będzie ciężka. W tym momencie przebywający z Kriegiem Chiss doszedł do wniosku, że rzuci nim w Uruka, kupując sobie czas na ucieczkę, którą uznał za główny cel egzaminu. Na jego nieszczęście Decem zakrzyknął przyjacielowi by uważał, a gdy chłopiec chciał złapać Kriega, ten przerzucił go przez ramię i cisnął nim w Uruka. Stwór zaczął się na niego agresywnie rzucać i wielokrotnie dźgać go po klatce piersiowej. Wtedy właśnie Krieg przypomniał sobie słowa Roku: "straszliwy rumak". Rumak, czyli coś co da się ujeździć. Chiss nie tracił czasu- korzystając z tego że Uruk jest zajęty, zakradł się do niego od boku i wskoczył mu na grzbiet. Ten oczywiście zaczął się rzucać, jednak Krieg zdołał się utrzymać. Gdy rumak zrozumiał, że nie zrzuci chłopca, podporządkował mu się. Krieg wyjechał z krateru, triumfując. Roku pogratulował mu, po czym nakazał zejść, wyciągnął swoją metalową pałkę i zaczął agresywnie uderzać zarówno Decema jak i jego przyjaciela. Robił to tak długo, aż żaden nie mógł się ruszyć, a ich czarna krew nie zaczęła wsiąkać w ziemię. Taka była kara za przyjacielską solidarność. Było to jednak widocznie za mało. Gdy dwa dni później Roku zadał Decemowi trudne pytanie (którego ten nie usłyszał), Krieg dyskretnie ukazał mu rysunek przedstawiający bitwę, na której zaprezentowano taktykę będąca odpowiedzią. Starzec ją zaakceptował, jednak później kazał zabrać dwójkę przyjaciół nad Jezioro Arama i podtapiać ich przez dwie godziny. Żaden jednak nie żałował, że pomógł temu drugiemu. Creatrix, Drzewo Aury i Heretycy W końcu nadszedł moment, w którym pozostało jedynie sześciu Chissów, w tym Krieg i Decem. Była to już końcówka Boskiej Akademii, więc Roku stwierdził, że przed ostatecznymi egzaminami da swoim uczniom zaznać smaku prawdziwej walki. W Legionie w różnych etapach czasu rozgrywały się tzw. Spokojne Wojny. Były to bitwy, kampanie bądź nawet konflikty zbrojne które były wywoływane sztucznie z różnych powodów- najczęściej by słudzy Legiona nie mogli zbyt długo zaznać pokoju- byli maszynami stworzonymi do walki i tylko taki świat meli znać. Jako że do inwazji na Kraj było już bliżej niż dalej, liczba Spokojny Wojen zwiększała się. Roku ogłosił więc okres próbny i rozesłał informację na ten temat po całym Legionie. Odpowiedzi przyszły dosyć szybko. Pierwszą osobą która przybyła do Boskiej Akademii był Kluge, Rycerz Białej Szlachciankthumb|268px|Kluge (http://chuckwalton.deviantart.com/art/SPLICERS-Swarmlord-Madness-172854660)i, który przybył po Decema, który z kolei nie mógł się opanować ze szczęścia. Krieg gratulował przyjacielowi oraz grał na nosie pozostałym członkom przybytku- przynajmniej do czasu aż na miejsce nie przybył przedstawiciel Kaina, członka Błękitnej Krwi który zabrał ze sobą ucznia imieniem Zibet. Z oczywistych względów zostanie wybranym przez Pana było o wiele bardziej zaszczytne, niż bycie wybranym przez Rycerza. Ostatecznie jednak na barki Kriega zrzucony został największy zaszczyt, gdyż przybyła po niego sama Księżniczka Zniszczenia- córka Legiona, Creatrix. Kobieta onieśmieliła wszystkich obecnych samą swoją obecnością a po jej wejściu jedynie Krieg nie padł na kolana, intensywnie analizując emanującą z niej siłę. Być może właśnie z powodu swojego niecodziennego zachowania Creatrix wybrała właśnie Kriega. Księżniczka Zniszczenia po opuszczeniu z nim Boskiej Akademii udała się na drobną wycieczkę- chociaż nie jest to zbyt dokładne określenie, gdyż od miejsca od miejsca do którego zmierzali dzieliła ich masa kilometrów, a sami zainteresowani poruszali się na głowie giganta stworzonego przez magię Creatrix. To właśnie w czasie tej podróży kobieta zaczęła zadawać mu najróżniejsze pytania. Jednym z nich była ocena Spokojnych Wojen- Krieg stwierdził że mają one sens, jednak w momencie gdy dzieliły ich lata od ataku na Kraj, każdy konflikt osłabiał Legion. Ziemie po których się poruszały widziały więcej rzezi i cierpienia niż jakiekolwiek inne miejsce na planecie, nie trzeba było dodatkowo zwiększać tego obrazu rozpaczy. Gdy Krieg skończył mówić, zobaczył na horyzoncie masywne, oślepiające światło. Creatrix zasłoniła sobie oczy, a Chiss chłonął drzemiącą w nim energię, co sprawiało mu niemałą przyjemność. Księżniczka Zniszczenia wyjawiła mu, że miejsce z którego pada to światło, to Drzewo Aury- jedyna pozostałość po tym, jak wyglądała ta część Kraju przed przybyciem Legiona. Emanowało ono potężną energią światłości, która była morderczą trucizną dla każdego zamieszkującego to miejsce bytu- nawet Absolut, pomimo usilnych prób, nie był w stanie zbytnio zbliżyć się do tego miejsca. Drzewo Aury bardzo zainteresowało Kriega- żałował tylko, że nie ono było ich celem. Gdy od miejsca do którego chcieli dojść brakowało niecałego kilometra, Creatrix zniszczyła giganta i opadła z Chissem na ziemię. Wtedy Krieg zobaczył na horyzoncie roślino-podobną strukturę, wielkości wieżowca. Księżniczka Zniszczenia ruszyła z nim w jej kierunku i wyjaśniła mu dokładnie, jakie jest jego zadanie. Roślina ta była miejscem spotkań Heretyków- przedstawicieli różnych ras, którzy w swojej głupocie odwrócili się od Legiona i zaczęli wielbić kogoś innego- samą Creatrix. Gdy Absolut się o tym dowiedział, wpadł we wściekłość i nakazał swojej córce osobiście wybić wszystkich przedstawicieli tego plugawego kultu. Krieg wtedy wyraził swoje zdziwienie- w końcu Księżniczka Zniszczenia była trzecią najpotężniejszą osobą w Legionie, na co był jej Chiss. Kobieta wyjaśniła że pragnęła rozrywki- po czym utworzyła dwa tuziny swoich klonów i oddała je pod rozkazy Kriega. Mężczyzna zrozumiał swoją rolę. Gdy Krieg i kopie Księżniczki weszli do środka, ujrzeli modlących się przedstawicieli różnych ras, każdej z jedną cechą wspólną- jakaś część ich ciał była zastąpiona przez zamienniki stworzone z magii Creatrix. Chiss doszedł do wniosku, że były to istoty, którym kobieta ocaliła kiedyś życie, przez co poczuli, że ona dba o nich bardziej niż Legion (tak naprawdę żadne z tej dwójki nie obchodziły życia zwykłych szaraczków). Gdy ujrzeli kopie swojej Bogini, padli na twarze. Krieg wyszedł z rośliny po godzinie, ze wszystkimi kopiami, poplamionymi czarną posoką. Według jego słów, wyznawcy woleli dać się brutalnie zabić, niż sprzeciwić się woli Creatrix. Tym sposobem wszyscy obecni tam Heretycy zostali wymordowani. Ostatni Test Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Stworzenia nadnaturalne Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Legion